


Circles

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s02e18 17 People, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:CirclesFandom:The West WingMusic:Angele Dubeau & La PietaSummary:The White House is no place for secrets.





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon.

**Password:** showme


End file.
